evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgana Star
The Morgana Star is a magical inverted star-shaped sigil that is believed to be the iconic symbol of the Morganians and even named after the legendary witch Morgana le Fay. It is primarily featured in the 2010 Disney fantasy movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. The Morgana Star is an opposite to the Merlin Circle (named after the great Merlinean wizard Merlin himself), though they both contain icons within each symbol called "domains" used by spellcasters to learn the art of sorcery and to control their magical powers. The symbol itself is similar to the pentagram, a common sign of witchcraft. Overview The Morgana Star was shown on Abigail Williams' necklace and the shape of the fire bolts in The Rising. It is also the shape that the renegade sorcerer Maxim Horvath puts on the burger patties using his magic staff to get the attention of a New York fry cook who have never seen such a cane like Horvath's staff since he was a boy. The Morgana Star used in The Rising during the said accursed ceremony was disrupted and dissolute into nothing when one of the satellite dishes atop 5 city buildings in modern-day Manhattan surrounding the town's Battery Park was kicked by Beck Barnes, childhood human girlfriend of Dave Stutler (now revealed as the chosen Prime Merlinean), thereby this act causes the electromagnetic energy which was magically utilized to direct and amplify in The Rising was disperse. The Morgana Star itself was no more as it vanished into nothingness and The Rising which would have doom the world of the living to be enslaved by the Morganians' new army of the dead was stopped at last, before Maxim Horvath disappeared after his immediate defeat, Dave Stutler used his Prime Merlinean powers to destroy the evil spirit of Morgana le Fay for good, and both Balthzar Blake and Veronica, not both freed of their immortality upon their 1000-year quest to stop Morgana was finally complete, were each other's arms. Characteristics thumb|left|200px|The iconic symbol of the Morgana Star itself. The Morgana Star is a source of one conjurer's magic like it's counterpart (and possible basis of the circle itself), the Merlin Circle. However, there are 6 domains within the Morgana Star instead 7: *'Space-Time': Domains that relates to teleportation and astral projection. This allowed sorcerers to master the ability to travel across other dimensions, banishing targets, and magically summoning items/objects/reinforcements. *'Matter': Domain for matter manipulation spells, allowing to control energy and forged objects from air molecules. This also allow sorcerers to amplify their elemental attacks (ex. enhancing air blast's concussive effect) *'Elements': Domain for control of the classical elements of nature (primarily water, earth, fire, and air). *'Transformation': Domain for shape-shifting powers as well as altering objects' properties via enchantments. *'Mind': Domain for mental abilities (such as telepathy, second sight) except telekinesis. *'Love': Forbidden Domain, supposedly ability to channel on one's emotion to gain more power to the point of capable to master over life and death (used by Morgana le Fay for The Rising). Each domain has a source for it's own spells. Gallery Morganians.jpg|The Morganians as seen in the videogame The Sorcerer's Apprentice on Nintendo DS. The Morgana Star Symbol.jpg|The iconic symbol of the Morgana Star. Mistress Morgana le Fay.jpg|Morgana le Fay, legendary witch of 8th century Britain and the well-known first Morganian. Spirit of Morgana le Fay.jpg|The evil Morgana le Fay in spirit form. Maxim Horvath.jpg|Maxim Horvath, 8th century wizard and former apprentice of Merlin. Abigail Williams.jpg|Abigail Williams, American 17th century witch responsible for the infamous Salem witch trials. Sun Lok.jpg|Sun Lok, 19th century Chinese wizard. Drake Stone.jpg|Drake Stone, famous 21st century British illusionist. Morganian Ghosts.jpg|The evil ghosts of Morganians emerging from their graves during The Rising. Morganian Soul.jpg|The writhing soul of a Chinese Morganian warrior materializing during The Rising. Morganian Spirit.jpg|The malevolent spirit of an Egyptian Morganian sorcerer breaking free from it's statue prison during The Rising. Morganian Demon.jpg|The demonic spirit of an Italian Morganian sorcerer crawling from it's skeletal tomb during The Rising. Morganian Ghoul.jpg|The ghoulish undead Morganians becoming both body and soul during The Rising. Morgana le Fay the Sorceress.jpg|Morgana le Fay as seen in the videogame The Sorcerer's Apprentice on Nintendo DS. Maxim Horvath the Sorcerer.jpg|Maxim Horvath as seen in the videogame The Sorcerer's Apprentice on Nintendo DS. Abigail Williams the Witch.jpg|Abigail Williams as seen in the videogame The Sorcerer's Apprentice on Nintendo DS. Sun Lok the Wizard.jpg|Sun Lok as seen in the videogame The Sorcerer's Apprentice on Nintendo DS. Marrok the Crime Lord.jpg|Marrok Drake Stone the Magician.jpg|Drake Stone as seen in the videogame The Sorcerer's Apprentice on Nintendo DS. Trivia *The Morgana Star has made no physical appearance in the Nintendo DS videogame adaptation of Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice, but strangely, the Merlin Circle was featured in the game and it lacked the Motion Domain like the Morgana Star do. Also, in the game, the Love Domain is a separate Domain with the Forbidden Domain instead of one in the same due to the other domains that are available in the game; Space-Time, Elements, Transformation, Matter, Love, and Forbidden Domain. Category:Magic Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Dark Forms Category:Paranormal Category:Elementals Category:Villainous Symbolism